


Your Fins Are What? - EriSol

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Fins. Can't live without them.





	Your Fins Are What? - EriSol

"Fuck off, Ampora."

"Sol, seriously!"

"Fithdick, can you not hear me?! Get out of my hive!" Sollux pointed to the door.

"Not until you become my kismesis~!" Eridan sang.

"Over my dead body, Ampora! Now out! Now!" He shoved him towards the door.

"Sol, come on!" he whined. "You're bein' unreasonable!"

"I'M the one being unreathonable?! You won't leave me the fuck alone, athole!" Sollux grabbed him by the fins on either side of his head. "Tho help me gog, I will thro-"

"Nyeh!" Eridan twisted out of his grasp with a glare. "Don't touch those!"

"Why, are they like your hornth or thomething?" He rolled his eyes.

"No!" he protested. "They're just...sensitivve," he whispered.

"What doeth that even mean?!" Sollux reached out to touch them.

"No!" Eridan let out a giggle before clamping his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in fright.

"What the?" He stared at him confusedly.

"I'm..." He took his hands away from his mouth. "I...they're ticklish, okay?! Noww stop askin'!"

"Oh." Sollux tilted his head. "I thee."

"Yeah." Eridan stared back at him.  
Then he was suddenly pinned underneath the yellow-blooded troll.  
"Wwhat the glubbin' fuck is your problem?!" he hissed.

"I want to take you down a peg, fithdick." He raised his arms over his head with a smirk.

"Y-you havve no hands free," Eridan stuttered. "Howw are you goin' to-"

Poke.

"Like that." Using his psionics, Sollux poked up and down his sides.

"Ah!" He bit his lip to muffle any sounds he made.

"Come on," he grumbled. If he kept biting his lip like that, it'd probably bleed due to his sharp teeth. "You know you want to laugh." Nothing.

Alright, this called for drastic measures.

"Fine, have it your way." Sollux had his psionics swirl around the seadweller's fins, and that was that.

"SOL!" Eridan cried, then EXPLODED into laughter. "STAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Jethuth, calm down." He struggled as he was nearly bucked off. "Thtop that, I need you to thtay thtill."

"SOL, NOHOHOHOHOHO!" His fins puffed out, not helping his case at all. "I'M SORRY, STAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Beg me," Sollux growled. "Beg me to thtop." He tickled his fins and sides at the same time. "Now."

"FUHUHUHUHUCK! STOP, OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Eridan shook his head, face flushing purple.

"Thtop what?" He tilted his head. "What do you want me to thtop?"

"YOHOHOHHOHOU ASSHOLE! PL-PLEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOP TICKLIN' MEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He went limp, laughing hysterically.

"Hmm...no. I don't think you're thorry." His psionics stroked up and down his body, over every ticklish spot he could think of.

"FUHUHUHUHUHUCK, STAHAHAHAHAHAP! I'LL DO AHAHAHANYTHIN', ANYTHIN'! JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He jerked his arms out of his grasp, wrapping them around his stomach.

"Anything?" Sollux hummed. "Okay." He stopped tickling, just staring down at him.

"Holy-holy shit," Eridan panted, picking up his glasses on the ground. He sunk down into his scarf in embarrassment.

"Tho, you thaid you'd do anything?" He pulled his scarf down, revealing his blushing face.

"Shut up." He pulled up his scarf again.

"You gotta keep your promith." Sollux stood up, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Wwhat do you wwant?" Eridan groaned.

"Well..." Now it was Sollux's turn to blush. "I jutht...I mean...kith me."

"Wwhat?" He blinked stupidly. "You wwant me to kiss you?"

"You thaid you do anything, tho you're going to kith me." He pulled him off the floor. "I'm waiting."

"But-"

"Dammit, fithdick!" Sollux grabbed him by the shirt (he was slightly shorter) and crashed their lips together.

"Mmph?!" Eridan let out a muffled gasp, then slowly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Fithdick." He moved away, grinding his teeth. "I'm red for you, okay?"

"You are? You're not just messin' with me?" He rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile. "Then maybe I'm red for you, too."

"Then kith me again." So he did, and they stayed together for a bit longer. "Tho, you thtill want to fill that quadrant?"

"Wwhy fill kismesissitude wwhen you can just fill matespritship?" Eridan showed off his teeth.

"Yeth, that'th true." Sollux awkwardly embraced him. "Matethprit."


End file.
